team night
by silver fire wolf
Summary: not going to say much
1. proluge

Me: god I had to do this I just had toooooooooo

Grey *walks in*: why are you whining

Me: cause I've read too many pokemon mystery dungeon fics and now I have one tooooo

Grey: right any other reson

Me: cause it's kind like Emma Iveli's fic but at the same time not ahhhhh

Grey: what's the same and what's different

Me: Chiyo-chan being a piplub and the fact the have a manager and the fact I used a Naruto charter and that they all see what they really look like through shared dreams

Grey: so their different other wise right

Me: yes oh and to say this I won't tell the charters human/ other species till the dream

Grey: let's start

______

Prologue: we're pokemon

______

It was a nice day out for a pokemon in fact one little pokemon a bunnery to be precise though she had on a long pink scarf. This bunnery's name was Nelly she was probably right now the most bored bunnery in the history of bored bunnerys why her older sister and older brother had no errands for her to run usually for her family she did chores and errands the errands would usually be taken by a rescue team if not for she loved to get out of the house and explore so she just went out to the nearest forest. Then she saw some thing 7 lights appeared in three different spot's two by the river two by the lake and three by the secret forest spring she and her siblings discovered last year. Her curiosity got the better of her as she ran to the closest light spot the river.

Five minutes before the lights in the Naruto world hinata was walking from the training grounds with Neji (no there is no incest they were training sheesh). When they herd a noise that sounded like a wounded animal. They turned their heads so see a strange mouse like creature. "mine" said the mouse before disappearing.

"what was that" asked Neji

"I don't know" said Hinata "It was strange" Neji just nodded as the returned home it was only a few minutes later when the whole Hugaya manor herd Hinata scream they ran in her room and she was missing before time stopped.

Five minutes before the light digimon frontier world Kouji and kouichi were to say the least fighting a digimon in the real world. " Grr why wont it go down" growled Kouji who was to say the least mad to say the most he was P off. Kouichi was also wondering this both of them were in beast spirit form and this digimon was probably a LOW LEVEL digimon but he couldn't tell he could tell both his brother and the digimon were P off to the max though. He sighed before using his dark master attack on the digimon which made the fractal code of the digimon appear he slid evolved to Lowemon and scanned the digimon. Then they both returned to their human forms.

"let's go home" said Kouichi

"my house or your's" asked Kouji

"your's" answered Kouichi then the both walked to the Minamoto residence. When they got their Kouji grabbed some snacks while kouichi sat on the couch. They both then went in to Kouji's bed room. Then they saw to lights one then rammed in to Kouji the other kouichi. Kouji dropped the snacks and they both screamed out of the immense pain.

5 minutes before the lights megaman zx/zxadvent world grey and ashe were having a sparing match this was a bad thing why they were near a cliff edge. But that didn't matter why they had a trans and the ability to survive mile long or longer falls. Both were panting hard when the ground under grey cracked this was another bad thing why he was out of model a form and too tired to move as was ashe who was still in model a form why she didn't know nether did he didn't ether. Then the ground fully broke and all they could do was this "GREY" yelled ashe as she tried to stand.

"ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHE" yelled grey as he fell one arm out like several people in animes have done when they fell mostly girls though. "'' he screamed from the fall till a light hit his back then it was unable to tell if he was screaming from the fall or the pain. When ashe got to the edge she saw her little brother disappear in to a ball of light.

"GREY" she yelled "" no reaction no nothing he disappeared but for how long.

Five minutes before the lights Tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power world. Zoe was feeling great why she just had a cat nap which any of her mew friends and boy friend would know that was a good thing. She was walking to café mew mew the cutest little café out their. But she herd some thing it sounded like some sort of cat she would know better than every one in the world. She ran toward the sound she made it was being made she saw a bit of pink and that's all she saw before a light hit her back making her scream in pain. Now the only person around was dren and booooy was he p off now. Before he left to tell the mew mews and of course lord blue.

Five minutes before the lights legend of Zelda OoT manga world. Sheik was training with link why because he was already done training with his femme counter part. They were right now taking a break. Link since gannondorf was sealed away was working on getting rid of the left over minions and major villains that were still alive. So their they were training. When a small unorganized army of mad dekus attacked. Link by him self would be able to kill them but having Sheik their helped what didn't help was the increasing numbers that separated the two from sight. That's when a light hit sheik if he weren't trained in the way of the Sheikah would have screamed.

Five minutes for the light Azumanga Daioh world. Chiyo Mihama was at home cooking. "cooking is so fun cooking is so fun now it's time to take a break and see what we have done" she sang as the cookies she was cooking finished baking "yae it's ready" she said taking out the cookies and carefully putting them in a bag. She then got some ribbon a small kitty shaped toy and some scissors. She quickly measured, cut, and tied the ribbon with the cat toy and put it with five other bags. Then she pulled out a bag with just a simple red ribbon on it out of the pantry it was WAY bigger than the other bags. Then she started humming the song when a light hit her she screamed but didn't drop the cookies.

Present time Hinata was just wakening up feeling a pain in her stomach but no were else. She stood up and looked around on the ground a few feet away from her was a mouse like creature ,now if the pokemon games/anime/manga had existed in her world she would have known it was a pichu, it's main fur wasn't yellow it's was a silverish gray, the ears and tail black parts were actually a dark blue that was almost black. He grunted as he got up and she could see the crimson red cheek pouches, he also had some lighter fur that made the shape of a scar, and a wired upside down red triangle on his forehead, he opened his eyes and they were a bright green somewhere in-between emerald and lime green. "h-hello a-are y-you ok" stuttered hinata.

"yes I'm fine who are you…what are you" said/asked Grey

"I'm hinata hugaya and what d-do you mean w-what am I and who are you" said/asked Hinata. The pichu sighed a little and got up grunting a little.

"my name's Grey" grunted the pichu who while walking was limping. He walked toward the river and hinata followed. When they got their grey paled at his own reflection as hinata.

"" yelled Hinata now like I said no pokemon stuff no knowledge on them hinata had become a minum only with a purplish black replacing the blue, and a grayish cream replacing the pure cream and she still had her pupiless eyes that were so pale violet she looked almost blind. Grey sighed they bootlessly were in the same situation. They stood in silence till…

"oh my wow a shiny Pichu and a shiny Minum" said Nelly walking in on the scene both grey and hinata got in a defensive pose all of their er fur standing on end. "woops sorry did I scare you sorry I just came to explore after seeing 7 lights two her two by the lake and three near a place me and my siblings hold dear to each other" she said quickly but slow enough for them to under stand her.

"oh ok" said grey lowering his defensive state.

"umm what did you call us" asked hinata confused.

"you don't know well first I need you names" said Nelly.

"grey" said grey

"hinata" spoke quietly hinata

"well grey you're a pichu and hinata you're a minum" said Nelly "by the way I'm Nelly"

"it's nice to meet you" they said in unison.

"hey wanna go with me to the other places the lights appeared" asked Nelly

"umm ok" said Grey a little hesitantly

"s-sure" said hinata

Mean while Sheik was waking up to find a red penguin creature with tear drop shaped feathers making pigtails on the side of its head looking at him concerned he thought it was a girl. "hey are you ok you look pretty beat up" she as he confirmed just then. If he knew pokemon he would know the creature was a piplub.

"I'm fine" grunted Sheik as he got up in truth though he didn't know he had the worse beaten body a person could have. "who and what are you"

"I'm Chiyo Mihama I was a human but now I'm a piplub" she said some what sadly "who are you what were you"

"I'm Sheik of the Sheikah" said Sheik standing up he grunted and fell over. Chiyo then helped him up their was a lake near by she took him their and when he looked at his reflection he was to say the least shocked. Now Chiyo thanks to her world knows about pokemon Sheik had become a Riolu though he sill had the red Sheikah symbol on his chest but it looked like he was born with it and he still had his red eyes and scarf that covered the bottom part of his face. "wha-"

"Riolu that's what you are now at least" said Chiyo then they herd rustling in the bushes and out came our little trio Grey hinata and Nelly.

"who are you" asked Sheik getting out his needles to his surprise and getting in front of Chiyo who obviously couldn't fight. Grey limped up which cause both Chiyo and Sheik to notice his injury. Sheik let down his defense a tiny bit but not to much.

"were not here to fight" said grey holding up his right…paw "we were just investigating something"

"what would that be" asked Sheik

"seven lights appeared two by the river which were these two, two by the lake probably you two ,and three by mine and my siblings secret spring" said Nelly in a matter of fact attitude.

"should we go see what the other three lights were" said Chiyo "oh and I'm Chiyo Mihama and this is Sheik" she pointed to Sheik.

"it's nice to meet you I'm Grey this is Hinata" grey said as he pointed to hinata then shifting it to Nelly "and This is Nelly"

"it's nice to meet you" said Chiyo-chan

Now with the last three Zoe had just woken up to discover she was a pokemon a cat pokemon the cat part didn't surprise her what did was the pure black shinx that had dark blue eyes and wore a blue hat with a kanji for something she really didn't know what the kanji was. Then next thing that surprised her is that when she looked at her reflection in the spring her fur were it was suppose to be pink was the red-pink of her hair and her eyes unlike a skitty's normally are were open. She looked at the shinx who was next to an all black Poochyana who had a bandana that was a darker blue than their eyes, with purplish brownish stripes on it. "Kouji" said the shinx

"is he someone you know" asked Zoe

"ya he's my brother" said the shinx

"…my name's Zoe what's your's" said/asked Zoe

"kouichi and this is Kouji" said the shinx

"need help wakening him up" asked Zoe

"that be nice" said Kouichi the two got on both sides of Kouji and counted down silently till…

"were being attacked" hissed both Zoe and kouichi to only were Kouji could here it he jumped awake and looked around then…

"were not being attacked are we" asked Kouji who Zoe noticed he has the same blue eyes as kouichi.

"no oh Kouji this is my new friend her name's Zoe" said Kouichi

"…how many people named Zoe are we going to meet" asked Kouji with a sigh and shaking his head. Kouichi shrugged then the bushes shook. All three bristled Kouji got in front of kouichi and Zoe got in a magical girl pose. Then out came the group all three having use to animal instinct calmed down because the sensed no threat. The silver grey pichu in other words grey who was now being supported by hinata tried limping forward but fell.

"is he ok" asked Zoe Sheik who was being supported by Chiyo looked at her.

"he'll be fine if he doesn't walk who are you" said/asked sheik in a some what defensive way.

"I'm Zoe and these are my friends the shinx is kouichi and the Poochyana is Kouji" said Zoe pointing to the respective boys.

"hi I'm Nelly the pichu is grey the minum is hinata the piplub is Chiyo-chan and the Riolu is sheik" said Nelly

"it's nice to meet you" said Zoe during this kouichi went and got grey on his back and Sheik and Kouji got in to a staring contest. Zoe and Nelly got into a conversation which Chiyo after gently setting Sheik down joined they found out that most every one was human Sheik was a Sheikah what ever that was and grey they only knew he's not a actual pokemon. "this is odd were all pokemon" said Zoe

A sky view saw the forest as quite and peaceful till "WERE POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled all the humans that knew what a pokemon was. This was obviously going to be a long day.

______  
Me: that was exciting

Grey(in pichu form): *glares at me*


	2. Chapter 1

Me: new ch oh and I for got to mention the little black pattern on grey's color thing was like his tail and ears

Grey(in Pichu form): pichu pi

Me: woops sorry grey by the way most people can't understand pokemon that's why every thing said has been translated *my right hand glows and grey get's turned to normal*

Grey: thank you… I'll only be like this when we do this won't I

Me: yep now start story

____

Ch 1 : a place to stay and a decision to make

____

"wow that was loud" said Nelly as she and Sheik uncovered their ears.

"well they were very shocked" grunted grey

"and your not" asked Kouji

"I've gotten use to surprises thanks to my sister ashe" said grey with a small sigh. Then something popped it to his head. "umm none of us but Nelly has a place to stay". that made great concern to every one but Sheik who was in deep thought apparently this world woke up Zelda and she was shoooooouting at him BIG time. Every one saw that Sheik's eyes had blurred over.

"hey Sheik … oi ninja boy" said Kouji

"I am a Sheikah" said sheik snapping out of it then seeing Kouji's smirk.

"…………" the rest of the group was silent.

"hey guys I have an idea for a place you can stay" said Nelly the group looked at her.

"you do" asked Kouji raising an eye brow which only a trained eye like sheik's could see unless it was kouichi he ALWAYS knew when his brother raised an eyebrow or rolled his eyes due to being IDENTICAL twins.

"yep follow me" said Nelly as she hopped off Kouichi had grey and hinata on his back as he ran and Kouji had reluctantly sheik as Zoe had Chiyo on hers they ran after her. They followed her to out side a town they could see several buildings one looked like a tailoring shop, one looked like a cd trade post kind of place, one looked like a mart, and most looked like houses shaped like pokemon that sold goods the others didn't. "boys and girls welcome to taten town" Nelly said.

"store town" mused Kouji what kind of name is that"

"the kind for an almost all stores community pokemon come here to buy things then their off" said/explained Nelly.

"hu interesting" said grey

"ok first before I show you guys and gals the place well take grey and Sheik to Blissy hospital" said Nelly. The others not wanting to fight with her nodded. They soon got to a building shaped like the pokemon it was named after plus a little medic cap. a lot of pokemon were their few were injured most were holding books some wore doctors outfits how Kouji nore any other person knew why or how. They went inside the two boys ,or at least they assumed Sheik to be a boy, got all healed up. Then Nelly took them yo a little bunnery head shaped house. They looked at it most with a what the heck look.

"I know it's probably a little wired for you guys" said Nelly

"a little" asked Kouji

"well their's actually a story behind the house" said Nelly. Every one raised an eye brow if they had one well except kouichi and Hinata…and grey…and Chiyo.

"there is" asked Chiyo-chan with wide eyes.

"ya there is" said Nelly

"please tell us" said Kouji sitting down for a story with every one else.

"well ok this use to be the house me and my sister and our parents lived in before we adopted my oddly enough lucario brother but her was a Riolu then like sheik is now we lived in it for some time after that…but we moved out soon after our parents went missing going out of town a few days later my sister evolved protecting the house from construction workers and my brother evolved patching it up and don't ask the details he doesn't talk about it" said Nelly some what sadly though she seemed to say it slower when it got to 'parents disappeared'. the others looked at her then the house then back at well every one but Sheik did Zelda had called BIG time. Nelly looked at him "hey Sheik you ok" she asked.

"I'm fine" answered obviously uncomfortable of talking about the female concusses that was in their next to his own. The others looked at him. 'something's not right' thought grey as he sighed 'I wonder if their's a voice in his head' he shook his head at that thought 'no why would he'.

The others had turned to grey who chuckled when he noticed their attention on him to say the least he was a very confused, embarrassed, and nervous reploid in the form of a pichu. They all stared at him well not all Chiyo-chan and Hinata and kouichi had stopped staring at him a little bit ago.

____

Momentary break

____

Me: from now on I will do this when every people ask questions or I answered peoples unanswered questions like why thoughts charters or why thoughts pokemon forms.

1) Hinata I didn't pick hinata my sister did I asked her to pick three people from three animes we knew

2) Zoe again didn't pick sister did

3&4) Kouji and kouichi sister did pick but was going to use them any way

5) ahh Sheik the manga version no less but also some what like his game counter part and I think a little out of character I know

6) grey was cause I like him and need more experience writing fics with him

7) Chiyo-chan was cause I like Azumanga Daioh it has some senses of reality though it's anime but my favorite charter Kouji would maul and possibly kill my second favorite charter is who I settled for all

Grey: ok next thing

Me: right oh the numbers are still the same

1) I wanted something with hands for her me and my sister got in a debate with this and yes my sister did help me some

2) this should be obvious since well SHE GO CAT DNA IN HER

3&4) well Kouji is the warrior of light in the frontier world which he turns in to a wolf digimon and kouichi is the warrior of darkness which is a lion digimon so ya

5) fast fighting type all I'm going to say

6) I actually don't know why I picked pichu for grey

7) …she wore a penguin suite all I'm going to say

Grey: were done till the end of the ch

_____

Back to ch

_____

Grey was still uneasy with the stares (10 minutes have passed by). "so why don't we go inside" said grey

"good idea" said Kouji walking in the house with kouichi following. The others followed soon after.

the house was really dusty inside but none the less in good condition. "looks like it needs cleaning but it's still in good shape" said Kouichi who started cleaning with his tail (lol funny look in my head). Sheik went to the closet and got supplies which he handed out .

After 2 whole hours of cleaning no breaks at all! The house was clean and all of the group counting Nelly was collapsed on the ground. "you…guys…never…cleaned…the…house" panted Grey.

"no…it…was…to…many…painful…memories…for…my…siblings" panted Nelly harder than any body even grey…wait scratch that last few words grey fights under water and in high altitude places so let that be scratched he's the only one catching his breath better. But what she said did make every one else sigh.

A couple minutes later "here" said Nelly handing them a list.

"what the heck is this" said Kouji

"a list of things you could do in town" said Nelly "I'll give you till tomorrow to decide better have it then" the large group sweat dropped as the bunnery left.

"so lets look at the list" said Kouji who put it on the table he questioned him self but shrugged it off.

"lets see item maker" said Chiyo

"no" said Sheik shivering

"baker"

"no" said Zoe

"dojo owner"

"NO" said Grey quite loudly every one looked at him as he blushed.

"um martial arts teacher"

"no" said Hinata

"keno teacher"

" would like to but no half of you look no use to swords" said Kouji

"teacher…no"

"um shrine owners"

"no" said Kouichi though he would like to most of them seemed not too spiritualistic.

"rescue team??????" that they all were stumped on well except Kouji who had during a dare played mystery dungeon. He explained it and whispered the reson he knew this to kouichi.

"ok so all toughs in favor of the rescue team" said Chiyo Kouji, Zoe, and Sheik raise their hand er paws. "not in favor" her self, kouichi and Hinata's paws went up grey was the tie breaker.

"I really don't know weather to do it or not" sighed grey "I need to rest" he left in to the boys bed room.

"I think that's a good idea " said Sheik "after all we can sleep on the decision". every one else nodded in agreement though some (*cough* Kouji *cough*) reluctant to.

Little later (dream sequence)

A boy with white/gray hair that had a sliver tint to it, green eyes, tan skin and had a red up side down red triangle on his forehead scar on his left cheek. Wore a blackish blue jump suit with white fingers, a red scarf, a orange hoody, orange glove things, red shorts, and orange and white shoes. This was grey who was walking around a black area that felt very very odd. "this pace is wired" he said.

"tell me about it" said a voice be hind him. He jumped a little and tured around to see two boys who were identical. Both had black hair, blue eyes, and white skin. The one that spoke had long hair in a pony tail, a blue bandana whit brownish purple stripes on it on only letting some of his hair out, a yellow t shirt, a blue jacket whit yellow stripes down the sides, grey pants, and white and blue shoes. He also had a katana in a black sheath the hilt had a blue rap on it. The other boy had short hair, a blue hat, a purple long sleeved shirt ,a green over shirt, grayish white pants, and green and yellow shoes. He had a quarter staff on his back. Grey looked at them then it hit him.

"Kouji kouichi… I didn't know you were identical twins" said grey

"ya well….." said Kouji with a sweat drop slightly looking away.

"it's hard to explain" said Kouichi also slightly looking away.

"well that was easy finding you at least" said a voice the twins turned around to see a teenager with blond hair, red eyes, and white skin. He wore a jump suite that showed his hands a thing that had a red eye with a tear coming off it, bandage like things on his fore arms and covering the top of his head, a white scarf covered his face the only thing that showed was his eyes nose and bangs, his hair was also in a braid in the back. Kouji immediate knew who this was.

"sheik" growled Kouji.

"Kouji…kouichi your identical twins? But you don't look a like Kouichi's a lion pokemon (due to learning the term) and Kouji's a wolf like one" said Sheik with a slight sweat drop and a very confused (if you could see his face) look.

"well this is odd" said a female voice (all of them had been male so far). They the twins and grey turned around to see a girl who's hair and eyes were the same color as Zoe's fur and eyes. She was wearing a pink t shirt, black pants and brown shoes (remember they get changed a work) she also had a red choker with a bell like the one she had on as a skitty (note it is the same one).

"I'll say" said a girl that walked up next o her sheik froze right then. 'oh for the love of nayru please help me' he thought. The one that spoke had long blond (I'm use to he blond hair), blue eyes and white skin, she wore a purple dress, gold tiara that had a red gem in the middle, belt, and shoulder armor, she also had purple gloves and a tapestry like thing on her skirt.

"Zelda" gulped Sheik, Zelda with an I'm not going to be nice smile came closer as sheik backed up. Soon he two were running as a girl who looked to be 11-12ish with red brown hair in tear drop like pigtails, brown eyes, white skin wearing a red high school uniform.

"Chiyo-chan" asked grey the girl nodded she did look scared. Then another girl with long blue black hair, Hinata's eyes, white skin wearing a cream-gray colored hoody jacket and black pants with blue sandals meant for fighting.

"hinata" asked Kouji Hinata only nodded.

"well this is odd" said Zelda

"so who are you exactly" asked Kouji seeing he beaten bloody sheik.

"I'm Zelda one of two couscous this body has which changes with a certain thing" said Zelda

"um…ok I thought Sheik was a boy" said Kouichi

"he is but the body changes gender depending who's in control" said Zelda the others looked at her and Sheik then the boys backed away slowly. Grey was noticeably shaken and very frightened of the princess like teen that beat the Sheikah to a bloody pulp, wait scratch that he was terrified of Zelda and he's fought some thing that could destroy his home world. Chiyo was scared about being away from home. Hinata was worried because of what would happen at her home.

"well you all here" said a voice they turned to see a little girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Her hair was up in pig tails and she wore a pink sun dress and pink sandals. "I'm shichiyou I'm the one that brought you to this world oh and the only ones needing o worry about their worlds are the twins and grey" she said. All of them stared at her. "what" she asked. Then she noticed the very p off Kouji and Sheik and well Zelda.

"you're the one" started Kouji

"who brought us here" said Sheik

"against our will" said Zelda. shichiyou gulped the three before her were the best fighters minus grey but he was nice and shy.

"I'm sure she had a resin" said rey he was also one of the two most reasonable calm people at the moment Kouji was reasonable but he had a stick just a tiny bit up his but other wise he was just distant. Sheik was a cold blooded warrior when he needed to be and quite usually and Zelda was usually a very nice person it takes a lot to get this usually very reasonable person to get mad. Zoe was not very reasonable she was afraid of ghost and was some what of a klutz. Chiyo was the other reasonable person and hinata was reasonable but very very very shy.

"well actually I do you see a lot of pokemon have been acting wired I mean evil wired so I sent you guys to find the cause and I wont send you back till you form a rescue team and find it I've also got sisters and each of us protect a town and their rescue teams from this force but we can't go look for it" she said the group stared at her. Kouji then sighed heavily.

"looks like we've got to do it or else we might end up in a bad situation" said Kouji

"oh also here's a little retail or word problem onee-chan wasn't clear on that 7+1 equals the human heroes of one town of shops and building 1+2 equals how many pokemon of another will assist 1+1 equals the latest team of both human and pokemon that shal help the 8th shal not appear till the ones who fight cease and the town starts to chase new allies to be made and spirits to be found shall the heroes stop the evil and find what they seek" she said another round of stares for her. "well time for you to wake up now bye" she said

(end dream sequence)

Grey woke up with a jump as did Chiyo but she was in another room "why me" he groaned as the others woke up

______

Me: well that's it for this ch

Grey *sighs*: you like doing this to us don't you

Me: a little though it is going to be fun writing Kouji and sheiks verbal and physical samurai versus Sheikah fights

Grey: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Me: it is it's probably as much fun as Emma has or had writing the Ichigo vs. Naruto name fight

Grey*stares a me*: your odd very very odd

Me: meh I get that a lot

Grey: let's jus end the ch now

Me: fine


	3. Chapter 2

Me: new ch new ch woot woot

Grey*sighs*: apapa-chan lets get this over with

Me: ok now on with the 2 ch

….

Ch 2: the name, manager, and first job

….

Kouji sighed as he entered the living room with the other boys. Chiyo was already cooking breakfast. The rest of the boys besides Kouichi and Grey, who decided to help Chiyo, sat at the table with the other girls. "so any one figure out what the prophecy meant" said Sheik "I don't really need to but"

"you dislike deciphering things don't you" asked Kouichi walking up with Chiyo and Grey with the food. Sheik nodded with a sigh.

"well we know their's supose to be 8 if us but before that can happen Sheik and Kouji have to get along" said Grey who like most already deciphered that.

"We know that a 3 member pokemon team will help (I don't know why it didn't show up last ch)" said Chiyo

"we also know a team with a human turned pokemon and a normal pokemon will help" said Kouji

"who ever wrote this prophecy wasn't very good at it" said grey

"not untill the last part" sighed Kouichi

"that was confusing" sighed Sheik

"lets just eat" sighed Grey

A few minutes after eating… Grey, Chiyo, and Kouichi were washing dishes and Kouji and Sheik well they were fighting and Zoe and Hinata were trying to stop them. Then Nelly walked in "have you guys made your choice" she asked

"rescue team" said everyone

"ok since you made the choice I'll be your manager" said Nelly "I want 5% of prophets unless I don't book the job then I'll assist you on missions"

"ok thoughts terms we can agree to" said Grey

"ok what's the team's name so I can register it" asked Nelly

"you know we didn't get that far we were trying to decipher a prophecy that we all happen to see in our worlds" said Kouichi half lieing half telling the truth and sweat dropping.

"then I'll help you with the name" said Nelly as every one sat down at the table.

Five minutes of thinking later "how about team night" asked Kouji the others looked at him

"why that Kouji" asked Kouichi a little uneasy

"because the darkness of night hides all sorts of things both good and bad I'm guessing" said Grey Kouji nodded

"that's the exact reson" said Kouji with a smile

"I like it it's a catchy name" said Nelly the rest nodded in agreement though Kouichi was a little hesitant.

"good it's decided I'll be back soon with your first mission oh and Kouji I don't want you and Sheik fighting at all while I'm gone got it and I want you each to make a list of things you like and dislike" said Nelly the two canine afied human/Sheikah hung their heads low befor glaring at each other. Nelly left the small house.

"basterd wolf" growled Sheik Kouichi sighed this would be worse than Kouji's and Reika's fights.

"what was that dog boy" growled Kouji

"Nelly said not to fight" said Grey with a death aura that made every one back in a corner as well as seeing his eyes turn red.

"ok" said both then Grey clamed down.

"Grey is scary when he's angry" said Chiyo

"I'll say" said Kouji with a small sweat drop.

A couple minutes later and several long list later. "I'm back" said Nelly "and I got you a mission"

"really" asked Kouji

"right and remember when Hinata explained her world" said Nelly they Nodded "welll it's an escort mission"

"ok who" asked Grey Nelly Looked up

"My cousin Sally" she said they looked at her

"she's famous isn't she" asked Kouji

"for her knowledge of look a like items yes" said Nelly "she wanted to be escorted to wigglytuff's guild in another town". she Handed them their new team stuff.

"ok" said Kouji

"now give me your list" said Nelly dramatically changing the subject causing the people turned pokemon to anime fall. as soon as they got up the gave her some medium sized books that said on two each persons name on them. one said the persons name and likes and it's the same with the dislikes. You guys really did put a lot of you thoughts in it" she said then she looked at Grey's "…you should have started an art studio" she said why cause Grey drew his likes and wrote capitations under them to tell what they were if they were unable to be told by the picture. When she looked in his dislikes well they were all written in blood red ink. "ok odd" she said. 'who knew Grey could be like that' she thought looking at his absolutely hates and should burn in hell list part of the dislikes 'ok make sure to stay awaaaaaaay from this Prometheus guy'.

"ok so were do we meet her" asked Grey hoping to draw her attention away from his dislike book. 'I hope this is easy' thought Grey.

"hold on first" said Nelly then Taking Kouji's bandana, Kouichi's hat, Sheik's scarf thing, Zoe's choker, and Grey's scarf.

"what the- Nelly" said Kouji

"don't worry you'll get them back after the mission" said Nelly 'which is how long my sister will take' she though .

"ok then lets go before some thing bad happens" said Grey pushing the angered Kouji and Sheik out the door the others followed after them.

"I hope they don't hurt Nelly" said Chiyo-chan

"me too" said Hinata.

Later they were at the meting place were they meet a Swablu. "excuse me but are you the rescue team my cousin Nelly is the manger of" asked the Swablu

"your Nelly's cosine" asked Kouji and Sheik

"I'll take that as a yes and yes I am didn't you know most our family is adopted" asked Sally

"no" answered everyone in the group.

"oh" said Sally "any way let's go". The team nodded and left.

Later "I hate mud" said Zoe who wh half way in the muddy swamp they were in.

"trust me your not the only one" said Grey for his head barely stuck out of the mud.

"and I thought Pichu's were light" grumbled Kouji who also had his head sticking out. So basically every one ether had their head or half their body sticking out of the mud unless it was Sheik and Sally. Sheik because he was the equivalent to and overly skilled Ninja that could use magic and Sally cause Sheik was holding her.

"well we should be out of here soon" said Kouichi "Chiyo, Grey are you sure you don't want to be carried"

"I'm not making any one more muddy" said Grey and Chiyo in unison

"you know Hinata you can water walk" said Sheik and Kouji who then glared at each other.

"umm I think that would be better" aid Hinata before using a vine to get out of the mud and then she water walked. She pulled Grey and Chiyo out and walked with them holding on to her. Soon they were out and near a small lake with a river next to it. And they saw the sun setting.

"we'd better make camp" said Kouji, Kouichi, and Grey.

"you've" started most the group

"yes and not going into detail" said Kouichi and Grey while Kouji nodded.

"so the little wolf know some thing" said Sheik

"what was that you blue dog" growled Kouji

"wolf Pup" spat Sheik

"well at least I'm not a tamed puppy" aid Kouji

"black wolf"

"ninja"

"darkness"

"actually I'm darkness elemented" said Kouichi while Sheik and Kouji continued their insults toward each other.

"let's just clean up and set up camp" said Grey. The ret did so while the two canines bickered.

Later "ok done" said Kouichi who just got the fire started Via thunder bolt. The tents were up thanks to Chiyo, Hinata, and Grey. They had food thanks to the two who were earlier bickering and Zoe. After they had a quick meal they went to bed Kouji on guard.

"well looks like my prey has been found" said A voice that had blood red eyes. Unfortunately for it the group had three people with very advanced hearing. One of which was on guard duty and as soon as he herd this he went in the tent.

In side the tents "guys we have a problem" said Kouji

"what" asked Sheik growling.

"pokemon that wants to eat us herd it in the swamp" said Kouji

"but that's yard away no normal Poochyana could even hear that" said Sally

"I'm not normal" said Kouji "I have more advance senses than a normal Poochyana"

"same only I'm a pichu I had thought I herd some thing" said Grey

"same again only Skitty" said Zoe

"with weird open eyes most Skitty don't have open eyes" said Sally

"I know I know" said Zoe then they herd the middle of their camp be destroyed.

"well their here" said Kouji as all of them but Sally got out to fight. The pokemon they had to face was a black Skarmory with red eyes and even very deadlier looking wings with actual blades coming off it.

"holy figgit that's a friggin bloody deadly looking Skarmory" said Kouji the group looked at him. "sorry been trying to avoid cursing while accidentally making a movie reference"

"hahaha doesn't mater your all my prey you'll be dead soon and I'll be feasting" said the Skarmory.

"ok I'm pissed off now" said Kouji

"for one I actually agree" said Sheik

"trust me when I say this I'm not a happy Pichu" said Grey his eyes red

"I can see" said Zoe

"let's stand back I don't want to be in the cross fire" said Kouichi to Chiyo she nodded and the two backed up. Hinata stood by the others who were mad.

"please let this work" muttered Grey "MEGAMERGE!"

"Bio link Established M.E.G.A. Systems online" said a voice as a strange device outline appeared. Soon after a bright light grey was in indescribable red white and gray armor scarf included and two pichu sized gun things. Sheik and Hinata though surprised got in a fighting stance. Kouji smirked seeing grey's eyes had returned to normal.

"hmmm let's see if this works then" said Kouji "SPIRT EVOLUTION". Data rapped around Kouji then parted revealing a white (main fur), pale violet (secondary fur), light blue eyed Kouji with a long scarf and some hair like blond patch on his head and neck. "lobomon" he looked at him self "so my digimon form got a make over too great" said Kouji sarcastically.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis" said Zoe who the became bright pink, he eyes turned pink, got a dark pink bow with a bell on it on her tail, a light pink with dark pink rimed carol that had a strange tag like thing with a strange design on it, and a pink bow on her right wrist. They all were in fighting stances.

"Die" The Skarmory shrieked while it attacked after it's shock. It aimed for Grey cause he was the smallest. BIG mistake next thing it knew it was on the ground after four targeted plasma bullets to its wing joints. Then it was hit by a ball of fire curtsey of Sheik. Hit with an attack from Zoe. Hit in its weak (not private) areas by Hinata. Then finally Kouji hit it with an bullet made of light by a wired device that appeared on his leg. A light engulfed it and it turned into a normal Skarmory. "what happened" she as of now it could be identified as a girl. The ones transformed returned to their normal pokemon state.

"some thing tainted you and you tried to kill and eat us" said Grey walking up to her.

"oh I'm so terribly sorry" she said "my name is Sahara"

"my names' Grey" said Grey

"Kouji"

"Sheik"

"Zoe"

"Chiyo Mihama"

"Kouichi"

"Hinata"

"I'm Sally" said Sally coming out of the tent.

"mind if I join you I really have nothing to do and no wear to go" said Sahara

"of course this would make our job a lot easier" said Kouji

"really" asked Sahara

"yes we could get the mission done sooner than expected" said Kouichi

"oh so you're a rescue team" asked an excited Sahara

"yep team Night" said Grey

"wolf pup came up with that" said Sheik pointing to Kouji who promptly tackled and started to fight the Sheikah turned pokemon.

"uhh that happens a lot " said Grey with a sweat drop

"well let's rest we have a long flight ahead of us" said Sally "if we're going to make it to wigglytuff's guild". Every one nodded and fell asleep soon. Well Every one but Grey.

"so I can still use model a hu" he said to him self "don't worry sis Aile I'll be home as soon as I can". Grey went to bed after that.

A few days later "Wolf pup" (I wont need to put who said this or the next one)

"Tame puppy". Sahara's eye twitched she was getting tired of their fighting. Luckily she only had a few passengers. Sally was able to carry Hinata. Grey had go into his model a for and used and ability called A trans which he used to become someone he's fought in the past. He was now Dark Sahara and carrying Chiyo and Zoe.

"I swear if you two don't stop fighting I'll go Prometheus on you sorry behinds" said a very angry Grey with a tick mark. The two gulped they had learned a lot about the fights Grey and his sister were in. They did not want to see Grey in A Trans Prometheus.

"yes sir" said the two who were fighting had been fighting the inter time of the flight.

"we're almost their" said Sahara they soon landed in front of some gates Grey went completely back to his normal Pichu state. As every one was off the person who flew them.

"well let's go" said Chiyo as they walked threw the gates. It was a small town and quite cute. They noticed the biggest building was up really high on something that could have been a cliff. Grey Gulped noticeably.

"what's the matter Grey" asked Zoe

"before I was a pokemon I was falling off a cliff a very high cliff" said Grey

"oh" said Kouichi with his eyes widened a little "well no one will let you near the edge for fear of you dieing"

"I probably wont die because I've survived over a thousand foot fall before and only became unconscious for a couple hours" said Grey "it's just that I'm"

"not the most stable person" suggested Chiyo. Grey nodded with a sigh.

"Excuse me" said a voice the group turned to see and Eevee and a Riolu both normal pokemon.

"yes" said the group

"we're team heart we we're told to met the new Taten town rescue team" said the Eevee who they could tell was female

"that would be us and you two are" said Kouji

"I'm Vapor" said the Eevee

"I'm Riamundo" said The Riolu who the conformed to be male.

"I'm Sahara the Riolu in our group is Sheik, the Poochyana is Kouji, the Shinx is his brother Kouichi, the Skitty is Zoe, the Minum is Hinata, Grey is the Pichu, and Chiyo-chan is the Piplub" said Sahara "we're them night"

"and I'm Sally their current client" said the Sally.

"ok follow us" said Rai walking off with Vapor "oh and you can call me Rai every one else does any way". The team and client followed till they were in side in front of a wigglytuff.

"Guild master wigglytuff we brought them here" said Vapor

"oh how wonderful" sang the wigglytuff "I see nothing bad happened to you client"

"no nothing bad happened unless you count seeing a very odd looking pokemon" said the team

"oh really what did it look like" asked a Chattot coming

"like a black Skarmory with blood red eyes, sharp wings and BLADES on it" said Grey

"OH MY" said the three in the guild that weren't Wigglytuff.

"hmm that's bad oh well you deserve you pay" said wigglytuff. Chattot gave them 500 poke.

"wow" said Kouji "well we'd better go our manager is waiting". The others nodded and left.

A few days later they landed at the house which the top of became Sahara's new home. "hey guy's" yelled Nelly coming up to them with their things.

"hey Nelly" they said as she got up to them.

"here's your things and I see you made a new member I thought that might happen so I had this and these made" said Nelly handing them their stuff then showing them a scarf and some bracelet like things. The scarf was a neutral green color and the bracelets were gold with a black circle with a crescent moon insignia on it with silver cursive letters under it saying Team night. "I couldn't put you names on them though"

"it's ok Nelly I can handle that" said Grey as they put on their items. Then their bracelets.

"oh and Chiyo, Hinata here I had these made too" said Nelly handing Hinata a necklace with a purple fox on it and Chiyo two cute little red ribbons to put in her hair er feathers. The group then notices Nelly's silver with gold words version of their bracelets.

"thanks Nelly" said The two

"no prob I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Nelly hopping off (no pun intended).

…...


	4. Chapter 3

Me: well I finally got around to doing ch 3

Vapor: but it took her for ever to even think of the stupid rival team I mean come on

Me: shut it

Vapor: no now I see why Jinsei and Kanji agree on some thing though they won't tell me what damnit

Me: start the ch

….

Ch 3: Allies and enemies

….

Their group was now in a shared dream and Sheik and Kouji just Would. Not. Stop. Fighting. Grey was getting a head ach from it. "Will. You. Two. STOP." said Grey slowly. Kouji and Sheik gulped they had a fear of both Zelda and Grey due to what they learned about the shared dreams.

"Hehehe you all look to be having fun" giggled a voice they turned to see Shichiyou

"No we are not" said Zelda having learned to fear angry Grey

"Ok any way you learned on your first mission you can still use your powers and Sheik can switch with Zelda if Needed" said Shichiyou

"Any reson you didn't tell us this in advance" asked both the now angry Grey and Zelda

"My sisters now bye" shichiyou said before disappearing then reappearing "Oh yeah by the way I hope sheik and Kouji don't stop bickering soon it's fun to watch and my sisters and I are still debating on the next member". She then disappeared again.

"Great just great" sighed Grey as the canine boys started fighting again.

"T-that w-was c-confusing" stuttered Hinata

"We need to work on your confidence problem" said Zelda

"Why don't we start now I'll help" said Zoe

"Me too" said Grey with a smile

"I'm not the most confident person out their but I'll help as much as I can" said Kouichi walking up "Mostly cause I gave up on trying to keep my brother from fighting Sheik and take some friends of mines advice"

"Really what was it" asked the girls and Grey

"Let them fight some times fighting is the best way to make friends" said Kouichi

"Why'd they say that" asked Hinata

"They used to fight all the time now their the best of friends" said Kouichi

"Wow" said Grey then they all woke up.

In the boys room

"Wolf pup"

"Tamed Puppy"

"Black heart"

"Cross dresser"

Tackle. Bang. The rest of the boys sighed and left the room.

In the living room "They at it again" asked Chiyo

"Oh yeah" said Grey "May I have some tea please"

"Sure" said Chiyo going to the stove till…

"Ahh" came Nelly's voice

"Nelly" all the ones in the living room yelled. The two fighting must have herd because they came out of the room. The group ran out side were Sahara, wearing the scarf, was defending Nelly who had their mail. What she was defending Nelly from wa a Rescue team. The Leader Was an Umbreon, the next members were a Wevile, and an Carnavine.

"Leave her alone" snarled Kouji

"Or what" asked the Umbreon

"Or we'll kick your sorry behind" hissed Zoe

"Stop" yelled a voice they all turned to see three pokemon another Wevile, but female, an Espeon, and Pidgeot.

"Crud it's Team Day" growled the Umbreon "Retreat" the Umbreon ran off then. The other two ran off after the Umbreon. Most members of the group were in shock. Most because Sheik and Kouji started Fighting again. Zoe sighed and went up to the members of Team Day.

"Excuse me um who are you" asked Zoe

"We are Team Day I am Twilight the Leader" said The Wevile making sure to look Zoe in the eyes.

"I am Spirit the second in command" said The Pidgeot, who just happened to be male.

"I am Wave the Psycic of Team Day" said The Espeon in a monotone voice.

'Not the weirdest thing I've herd' Thought The twins after Kouji and Sheik stopped bickering long enough to hear the intros. Wave looked at them and her eyes glowed light blue for a moment.

"Their will be chaos in your future When the male Delta Species comes" said Wave to Team Night "the One of Normal with the Name of Water will be who you shall meet very soon along side her companion the blue fighting type". With that said Team Day left.

"Ok any one else agree that was very creepy" asked Grey

"Y-Yes" said Hinata

"Defiantly" Said the two who Bicker almost all the time before fighting.

"It was very scary" said Chiyo-chan

"At least she didn't predict Death" shuddered Kouichi

"Or our worst fears would Haunt us" shuttered Zoe who looked a bit paler

"Ok now that the dilemma is over we have a few missions" said Nelly "Also I would write that down with the prophecies that you wrote down it could be a clue to it"

"One question Nelly" said Kouichi

"Yes" said Nelly wondering what the question would be.

"What are Delta Species" asked Chiyo-chan. This stopped the bickering from the two who well bicker.

"Delta species are Pokemon who have one or more type that are not their natural type but still have the ability to use their original types moves as well as the type they are" said Nelly "Their very rare though last I checked Windy was the only one in town her Types being Metal and Psycic"

"oh wow" said most the team because after the Explanation the two fought again.

Mean while "Told you" said Shichiyou to two girls sticking her tongue out.

"Well crap Grand mother is not going to like this" said a male. He had blue hair that was streaked with white and had red eyes his skin was peach colored with a slight tint of blue. He wore an all blue with black lines going down the side outfit. The outfit consisted of a hoody, a short sleeve t shirt, slightly baggy pants, and of course running shoes.

"At east you have the true ability to call her that Mr. half" said one of the girls bitterly. This girl had pure white hair streaked with pink, red eyes and peach skin. She wore an bigger, due to being 15 like the boy, all pink and white version of Shichiyou's outfit.

"Would you shut up I swear I'll go insane if you don't" said another girl identical to the 15 year old only 16 with and all red dress that covered her feet.

"Sorry Tal" said the boy

"It's alright Crono" said the 16 year old

"lucky little" growled the 15 year old

"Pal" said Shichiyou "Don't say that about one of our cousins"

"Fine but like he said Grandma won't like this" sighed Pal

"Well next time don't make the prophecies too easy to figure out" sighed Crono

"He has a very good point" said Tal

"Oh heck I think uncle will be mad too" said Shichiyou

"Dad's not mad just a bit upset" sighed Crono

"Well that's good" said Pal sarcastically

"We'll have to delay them for a bit" sighed Tal

"Ok I can do that" cheered Shichiyou she then disappeared.

"May Grandmother help their souls" sighed every one else

…

Me: ok this ch is over

Vapor: also cookies for any one who can guess who their parents or grand mother are

Me: a pie if you guess both

Vapor: and a cake if you guess correctly

Me: see yah next ch


End file.
